This invention relates generally to a protective device for a central processing unit, and particularly to a protective device for mounting a heat sink on a central processing unit (CPU) in a stable manner for conducting the heat created from the CPU to the heat sink.
In view of the trend that design of computer and related products is moving towards minimization in weight and volume, and accordingly the chip of the central processing unit (CPU) is also made smaller, this invention provides an improved structure in compliance with this trend.
As shown in FIG. 1, combined structure of a prior heat sink and a central processing unit. A heat sink A is placed on a CPU C to contact a top face thereof by retaining in the way a fastener B of a fin set A1 being buckled to a fastening piece D1 in a socket D of the CPU C. However, as the chip of the CPU C becomes smaller and smaller, the contact area between an existing heat sink and the top face of the CPU C also becomes smaller too. Thus, when buckling the heat sink to the CPU C, an imbalance support force will cause the heat sink to slant and lose solid contact with the chip. This results in degraded heat dissipating and possible impairment of the CPU C which may become disabled or even burnt down finally.
From the abovesaid, the disadvantages of the existing combination structure may be summarized as the following:
1. The existing structure can no longer fit the smaller-sized CPU owing an imbalance in support force that causes a slant of the heat sink and failure of normal heat dissipating operation.
2. The imbalance support force will impair the CPU by an imbalance of pressure applied by the heat sink.
3. As the contact area of the structure is lessened, a careful buckling measure becomes necessary, which requires more time and cost.
4. A slight impact may result in a poor contact between the heat sink and the CPU.
For improvement, this invention mounts a supporter between the heat sink and the CPU to obtain a stable and constant contact at their junction for conducting away heat of the CPU efficiently.